


Snatched!

by PhoenixStar73



Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Angst, Asmodeus is MIA, Black Wings with Fire, Born to be King, Dark Magnus Bane, Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), His magic is imperial, Kidnapping, M/M, Magnus Bane is the King of Edom, Magnus is more powerful in this dimension than he has ever been in the past, Magnus no longer remembers anyone, Magnus's stay in Edom and ascension to the throne caused some irrevocable changes, Magnus's wings flip into blades in this fic, Nephilim are considered enemies to those in Edom, Prompt Fill, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Winged Magnus Bane, Wings, Wings as Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Against their better judgment, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace continue to explore Edom.Their worst nightmare comes around again --...when they least expect it.But this time, he wantssomething.Orsomeone...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807267
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Snatched!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



> For Hunter's Moon Prompt: Wings
> 
> Yup it's another ficlet spoiling the Dark Magnus fic. Lol. I guess I'm just addicted to these...LOL

The sound was so slight – almost a _blip_ in existence --

One would almost think it _never_ occurred…

Perhaps the wind, or even just Edomic tumbleweeds thrown about…

however, enhanced hearing of Nephilim physiology picked up _all_ sounds…

“What was that?” Isabelle asked in a fearful tone of voice, looking around. 

It did not sound… _normal…_

She saw nothing. Nothing except for the scarred, red wastelands of Edom. It had sounded like it had come from a distance…

“I didn't see anything,” Jace said, looking around. “Alec...are you sure we should have stayed?”

“We aren't leaving,” Alec confirmed. _Now that they knew he was here. Alive._

He withdrew his bow and arrow, setting the nocking point. “Stay close.” 

_Dead silence_ – _not a good kind by any means._

Then –

 _EARPIERCING WHOOSHING SOUNDS!_ _RIGHT BEHIND HIM!_

Alec whirled around, and froze. He stared into cold, calculating black eyes, which quickly changed into familiar gold slitted cat eyes.

“Nephilim, you don’t belong here,” the figure boomed in a familiar yet guttural tone.

His wings were magnificent yet terrifying – feathery black wings tipped with ever-burning flames, glorious in its existence, suddenly overshadowing _everything_ around them.

 _Again we meet,_ Alec thought.

_MAGNUS._

Magnus had approached them, yet again. A day and a half ago, Alec had confronted him.

_His supposed dead lover of four months._

Who did NOT remember him in the least. _Breaking his heart – yet again._

Again, Alec couldn’t look away _._ _Spellbinding, those eyes…_

“ _M-Magnus?”_ a more timid voice sounded, from behind Alec. 

_Isabelle!_ Alec’s brain registered, his senses on alert. 

_He moved to raise his bow –WAIT, WHY COULDN’T HE MOVE?_

Magnus surveyed him emotionlessly.

_FUCK…MAGNUS DID THIS??!_

Magnus's gaze honed in on Isabelle. She looked confused, yet afraid. Besides her, Jace crouched, then _leapt_ toward him with seraph blades. 

Magnus blinked. Simultaneously, faster than Nephilim reflexes could register - the top feathers flipped into sharp, shining blades. 

Then --

Whirling with the grace of a panther, his wings slammed Jace & sliced his left bicep -- sending him hurtling in the air. 

A fire lasso had also shot out, entrapping Isabelle.

Screams as the fire lasso burned into Isabelle’s flesh echoed in Alec’s head. 

_He was helpless._

Down on the ground, the wind knocked out of him, Jace groaned. His left bicep was bleeding. “I’m okay,” he huffed.

 _Blink! --_ Alec was free again.

“Isabelle!” Alec shouted, stumbling as he advanced toward them.

Magnus grabbed hold of Isabelle, poised to ascend into the air, his giant wings folded back. He stared at Alec blankly, tilting his head, as if studying him. 

_CHILLS DOWN THE SPINE --_

_Angel, He nearly lost it- ._

Magnus blinked. Suddenly they both vanished – into thin air.

Alec stood there, stunned. _There was other travel besides portalling?_

 _This_ – was beyond anything they knew… 

Jace got up, holding his arm as he walked to Alec. 

“Damn,” he said. “Completely unprepared for _that_ …”

At the moment Alec and Jace were the only ones standing on the wastelands of Edom. 

Alec had never felt so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "Snatched!" won't you leave a comment and/or Kudo below? You can leave one per individual story. It would be greatly appreciated~! Thank you for reading!


End file.
